


Partners

by chicago_ruth



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Disability, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: Sometimes Konoe needs a bit more independence than Asato wants to give him. Short post-canon scene.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izayoi_no_mikoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayoi_no_mikoto/gifts).



"Are you sure you shouldn't be with your hunny right now?" Bardo asked. 

Konoe kicked the trunk shut and picked up the basket of dry goods with his left hand. "It's fine, it's fine. Asato needs to learn to be on his own anyway."

Bardo hmmed loudly in response, clearly disbelieving him. Not surprising, considering he hadn't seen the two of them apart since the whole fiasco with Leaks. Thankfully, that was all he had to say in the matter; he stood up and bent to pick up the remaining supplies. "Right, follow me then. We'll put you to good use."

Not once did Bardo move to help Konoe.

* * *

Of course Konoe couldn't peel potatoes, but stirring soup wasn't a problem. Bardo let him mix the salad too, which was a little bit harder but not impossible. Pouring drinks took a bit longer than it used to, but nobody complained. More importantly, nobody did anything except smile and thank Konoe for bringing out their orders.

After the dinner rush was over, Konoe was tired, but he felt good. 

"Do you want to take a bath? I was heating up the tub for myself, but you can go first," Bardo offered. 

The day-moon was already low on the horizon, marking it almost a full day since Konoe had arrived at the inn. If he wanted to ensure a bath free of interruptions, it would have to be now. Konoe nodded; "If that's all right."

"Wouldn't have offered if it weren't. Go ahead to the bath, I'll bring you some towels." 

Bardo brought the towels five minutes after Konoe had settled into the tub; he set them down on a stool and waved to Konoe. "Call if you need anything," he said as he was leaving. Konoe almost wished he had offered to wash his back, but there was a back scrubber within reach, and it was easy enough to do everything himself. Konoe did chuckle a bit though—he hadn't taken a quiet, simple bath in so long. It wasn't bad, in a way. He almost fell asleep too, until something loud clattered outside. With a sigh, Konoe stood up to get out. The water was getting cold anyway.

* * *

"Konoe! I'm so sorry!" were the first words out of Asato's mouth. Konoe had to hold back a smile—any hint of emotion would make Asato think that things were right between them, and while Konoe wasn't mad anymore, he didn't like the idea of the incident repeating itself. He settled in the room’s single chair, and Asato immediately knelt down next to him. It was easy to see that Asato wanted to touch Konoe somehow, his fingers drifting ever closer until a sharp glance made Asato pull them back.

"What are you apologizing for?" Konoe asked with a stern tone. 

Not surprisingly, Asato had no answer. Konoe sighed; he loved Asato so much, but sometimes Asato's willingness to bend completely to Konoe's will got irritating. Asato would apologize because he didn't want Konoe mad at him, no matter what had actually happened.

"Do you know what I did today, Asato?"

Asato shook his head.

"I helped Bardo out here at the inn. I unpacked my own clothes, I helped cook, I served food, I bathed on my own. Maybe it took me a bit longer than it would have before, but I’m not useless.” Konoe gave Asato a stern look. “So stop treating me like I’m a complete invalid.”

Asato hunched his shoulders and dug his claws into the wood. Hopefully Bardo wouldn’t notice the new scratch marks. 

“But it’s my fault,” Asato said. “It’s my fault you’re like this. You would be whole if I had been able to control myself. I want to make it up to you. I can be your arms. I can be your servant. I’ll be your slave, Konoe. I’d do anything for you. I’m yours.”

Konoe rolled his eyes and bopped Asato on the head. “I don’t want a slave, Asato. I just want us to be partners.”

Asato rubbed his head and stared up at Konoe with wide eyes. “I… I can do that. Please don’t leave me again, Konoe.”

“I wasn’t leaving you,” Konoe said. “I just needed some space to be myself.” Sometimes Asato got a bit overdramatic, but he couldn’t fault the cat. With how everybody else had abandoned him, Konoe understood why it would be a big fear for him. He got off the chair to join Asato on the floor.

Asato’s ears twitched as Konoe approached, but he eagerly embraced Konoe when Konoe got onto his lap. 

Konoe smiled and kissed his nose. “Can you promise to trust me a bit more?”

“Yes. Of course,” Asato said, nodding earnestly. He settled his hands on Konoe’s hips. “I love you, Konoe.”

It was so hard to stay mad at Asato. Konoe smiled and rubbed his head against Asato’s, twined their tails together. 

“I love you too, Asato.”


End file.
